Sleeping in my car
by lindainsweden
Summary: Fluff for aserene who’s got the flu. : Songfic. JIBBS!


A/N: Fluff for aserene who's got the flu. Songfic. Don't usually like songfics but I made an exception for this since it's one of my favorite songs by Roxette.

Sleeping in my car

Gibbs sat on the hood of his car dialing a very familiar phone number while looking up to the window where he could see the lights were still on.

"Shepard" he heard the redhead at the other end answer and he smiled at her stern voice.

"Hey Jen, I need a partner for tonight. Feeling up to it?"

Jenny felt her cheeks redden, remembering very clearly the first time Gibbs had used that line, and her reaction to it. She looked outside and could see him wave at her.

"I'll be out in five minutes."

_I'll tell you what I've done  
I'll tell you w__hat I'll do  
Been driving all night just to get close to you  
Baby Babe - I'm moving so fast  
You'd better come on._

Sitting in the car with Gibbs had its' perks and Jenny could feel her agent side taking hold of her as she remembered her past. That also meant remembering what they usually did to pass the time on boring stakeouts like this one. Looking at him she realized he was studying her, no doubt reminiscing the hot nights they spent together so many years ago.

"Jethro?"

"Jen?"

"I'm sorry for leaving."

If Gibbs was surprised hearing at her change of topic he hid it well.

"I'm sorry too."

"For what?"

"For making you leave. I should have been taking better care of you, let my feelings out."

"I guess we both screwed up," Jenny stated with a smile, not able to forget what they had had.

Gibbs leaned in and kissed her softly on the mouth. When he leaned back again Jenny was looking at him questioningly.

"What was that for?"

"Caring about me."

"I've always cared about you Jethro."

They looked deep into each others eyes, words unnecessary. Jenny took a deep breath and decided to go all in. She put her arms around Gibbs' neck and pulled him closer to give him a passionate kiss which sent their emotions reeling through their veins. He responded by putting his hand on her thigh, slowly feeling his way up to more sensitive areas. Jenny gasped when she felt his intentions.

"Jethro…" she moaned into his ear, pressing her body close to his as well as possible considering them sitting in the car.

_The moon is alright  
The freeway's heading south  
My heart is going Boom!  
There's a strange taste in my mouth  
Baby Babe - I'm moving real fast  
So try to hold on  
Try to hold on!_

"Maybe we should take this to the back?" Gibbs asked while kissing Jens' neck and collar bone. They both stopped at his words and then threw themselves out of the car and in to the back as if being chased with a blowtorch. When the doors closed behind them they attacked each other with renewed passion, not caring about what was about to happen and who might see them.

_Sleeping in my car - I will undress you  
Sleeping in my car - I will caress you  
Staying in the back seat of my car making up._

_So come out tonight  
I'll take you for a ride  
This steamy old wagon  
The radio is getting wild  
Baby Babe - we're moving so fast  
I try to hang on  
Try to hang on!_

Sleeping in my car - I will undress you  
Sleeping in my car - I will caress you  
Staying in the back seat of my car making love, oh yea! 

Sleeping in my car - I will possess you  
Sleeping in my car - certainly bless you  
Laying in the back seat of my car making up.

They lay spent on the leather seat, both feeling completely satisfied, when suddenly they heard a knock on the window before the door opened. Gibbs shielded Jenny instantly, not letting someone see that the director of NCIS was actually having sex with one of her agents, in a car nonetheless. The face looking in curiously was a familiar one.

"Hey boss, I was just checking if you were ok. No one's heard from you all night and…"

He stopped when he realized what the bossman was actually doing, his cheeks turning redder than a ripe tomato. Curiosity made him try to sneak a peak as to who the boss was having his way with, but all he saw was the read hair from underneath Gibbs' naked body.

"DiNozzo!"

"I'm going now boss. Have fun."

The door slammed close and both Jenny and Gibbs about died of laughter and embarrassment. When they had calmed down they both realized that their naked bodies were still pressed against each other. Having been separated for nine years they were not easily satiated and soon they were at it again, like a couple of lovesick teenagers.

One thing was true, they were actually lovesick.

_The night is so pretty and so young  
The night is so pretty and so young, so very young._

Sleeping in my car - I will undress you  
Sleeping in my car - I will caress you  
Staying in the back seat of my car making love to you.

Sleeping in my car - I will possess you  
Sleeping in my car - certainly bless you  
Laying in the back seat of my car making up.

I will undress you  
I will undress you.  
The night is so pretty and so young.

END


End file.
